Frage
by marveling
Summary: „Sag mir, Onna, was mache ich falsch? Wieso", Vegeta schluckte schwer, „wieso bleibe ich stets Zweiter?" Er sah sie an, als müsste sie die Antwort kennen, als wäre sie seine letzte Hoffnung auf Verständnis. Ruhe. Frieden. Wie konnte sie einer so grossen Frage gerecht werden? Was wollte, musste er hören?


Sämtliche Rechte über die Figuren sind Akira Toriyama vorbehalten.

 _ **Frage**_

„Was mache ich falsch?"

Das erste Mal, dass Vegeta die Frage stellte, war an einem verregneten Sonntagabend, wenige Tage nach den Cellspielen. Schon während des Essens hatte Bulma bemerkt, wie er entgegen seinem sonst so lustvollen Appetit abwesend auf dem Teller herumstocherte. Selbst die üblichen Falten auf seiner Stirn schienen besonders hart, und als er sich endlich vom Tisch erhob, um sich zurückzuziehen, zeugte sein bemüht aufrechter Gang von einer tief sitzenden Anstrengung. Ein Körper wie ein Kartenhaus, dachte sie, das jeden Moment einzustürzen drohte.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er die Frage nicht einmal laut aussprechen wollen, wie er gedankenverloren auf dem Sims seines Schlafzimmers sass, einen Arm auf das angewinkelte Bein gestützt. Denn auf Bulmas geflüstertes Unverständnis hin zuckte er zusammen und stürzte sich durchs offene Fenster in den Gravitationsraum. Obwohl dieser still und dunkel und offensichtlich ungenutzt blieb, wagte sie es nicht, sich Vegetas Fluchtversuch in den Weg zu stellen. Stattdessen lag sie wach, bis in den frühen Morgenstunden die Tür nebenan ins Schloss und ein erschöpfter Körper in ein kaltes Bett fielen.

Das zweite Mal ereignete sich am Tag darauf zur gleissenden Mittagsstunde, wobei er die Frage nun schrie, in einer Wut, die keine Antwort duldete und den Gravitationsraum einmal mehr in Schutt und Asche legte. So unterdrückte Bulma das Verlangen, Vegeta zur Seite zu eilen, und beobachtete jenseits des Laborfensters, wie er in die Lüfte stob und am Horizont verschwand.

Das dritte Mal, dass er die Frage stellte, war in einer Nacht drei Wochen später. Bulma, die jeden Abend angestrengt gelauscht und auf seine Rückkehr gewartet hatte, hörte sofort das sanfte Aufsetzen auf dem Balkon, der ihr eigenes Zimmer mit Vegetas verband. Sie verharrte, ungewiss, ob sie ihn aufsuchen oder Distanz wahren sollte. Sie horchte auf das Quietschen der Glastür nebenan, das ihr bedeuten würde, dass er sich zur Ruhe legte. Als dies jedoch ausblieb, erhob sie sich und trat, den Morgenmantel um sich schlingend, ins Freie. Die Tür zog sie sanft, aber bestimmt hinter sich zu, damit er diesmal ihrer Anwesenheit gewahr würde. Dann wartete sie.

Normalerweise hätte sie den Saiyajin mit einem kecken Spruch aus der Reserve gelockt, doch etwas an ihm hielt sie zurück. Er wirkte gebeugt, obwohl der ihr zugewandte Rücken kerzengerade blieb, als würde er, ein König, vor seinem Volk stehen. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, nur um sie entkräftet zu lösen, und fragte: „Was mache ich falsch?"

Seine Stimme brach, und Bulma war erschüttert, unfähig, etwas zu erwidern, selbst als er sich zu ihr umdrehte und sie direkt adressierte. „Sag mir, Onna, was mache ich falsch? Wieso", er schluckte schwer, „wieso bleibe ich stets Zweiter?"

Die pure Verzweiflung in seinen Augen lähmte Bulma bis ins Mark. Er sah sie an, als müsste sie die Antwort kennen, als wäre sie seine letzte Hoffnung auf Verständnis. Ruhe. Frieden. Für einen Moment herrschte in ihrem Kopf blanke, stille Leere. Wie konnte sie einer so grossen Frage gerecht werden? Was wollte, musste er hören?

„Vegeta, ich", begann sie, ohne zu wissen, wie sie den Satz vollenden sollte.

Er sog die Luft ein, neigte den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen zur Seite und presste hervor: „Schon gut, vergiss es."

Er war schon im Begriff, abzuheben und erneut davonzujagen, als sie einen Arm nach ihm ausstreckte und rief: „Warte!"

Abrupt hielt er inne. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. „Lass", setzte sie an, „lass mich doch überlegen", und als er sie überrascht fixierte, „Das ist keine Frage, auf die man eine Antwort parat hat."

Darauf liess er ein verächtliches Schnauben hören. „Ach nein? Du und deine Erdenfreunde zetern dauernd darüber, was ich alles falsch mache, wie ich mit meinem Stolz und Egoismus die ganze Welt in Gefahr bringe, wo ich sie nicht einmal zu retten vermag. Und da willst du mir weismachen, dass du keine Antwort parat hast?"

Der eigentliche Angriff erstarb in der Verbitterung. Auch wenn Vegeta mit den Z-Kämpfern nicht warm wurde, wusste Bulma, dass er in den Streitigkeiten mit ihr genau dasselbe sah wie sie: einen Zank unter Freunden. Oder Liebhabern. Oder Gefährten. Oder wie auch immer man zwei Leute nennen mochte, die mit einem gemeinsamen Kind unter einem Dach wohnten, ohne sich als Paar zu definieren. Ebenso wusste sie: So unharmonisch ihr Zusammenleben zuweilen sein mochte, war sie seine einzige Vertraute. Als solche erkannte sie genau, woraus seine Frage erwachsen war. Sie selbst hatte sie schon gestellt, wenn auch nie laut. Das war seine Sache.

Ja, wieso zum Teufel blieb er immer Zweiter? Er trainierte härter und disziplinierter als Son Goku oder Son Gohan oder Trunks, und dennoch war ihm jeder von ihnen im Kampf zuvorgekommen. Während sie siegten, lag er geschlagen am Boden. Unfair. Nur so konnte sie es bezeichnen. Bloss ganz im Stillen, denn Vegeta würde diesen weinerlichen Trotz nicht dulden. Anders als sie suchte er den Fehler nicht in seinem Schicksal oder dem Universum, sondern bei sich selbst. Immer bei sich selbst. Schliesslich war er das Einzige, das zu verändern in seiner Macht lag. Meistens zumindest. Also trainierte er noch härter, noch disziplinierter, um besser zu werden, wo er doch für alle Welt so offensichtlich nicht gut genug war. Und wenn das nicht genügte, bedeutete dies nur eins: dass er selbst nicht genügte. Punkt. Aus. Amen. „Nein!", rief Bulma aus und beantwortete eine Frage, über die sie längt hinaus war.

„Dachte ich's mir", zischte Vegeta und ergänzte auf Bulmas verwirrten Blick hin, „Ich wusste, du könntest mir erläutern, was ich falsch mache."

„Nein", widersprach Bulma ruhiger, nun, da sie ihrer Gedankenwelt entstiegen war.

Vegeta musterte sie misstrauisch, aber neugierig, also fuhr sie fort: „Du machst nichts falsch. Zumindest machst du alles so richtig, wie du kannst."

Vegeta zog eine Augenbraue hoch, halb spöttisch, halb in ehrlichem Unverständnis. „So richtig, wie ich kann?"

„Du", begann Bulma zögerlich, im Bewusstsein, dass ihre Worte ihn verletzen könnten. „Du hattest nie dieselbe Chance."

Die Erklärung schien ihn nur mehr zu verwirren.

„Son Goku, Son Gohan, Trunks", verdeutlichte Bulma, „sie alle sind in einem grösstenteils behüteten Umfeld aufgewachsen. Sie hatten Freunde und Familie, mussten nicht alles, was sie sagten oder taten, bedenken, um ihr Überleben zu sichern. Ah!" Bulma hob abwehrend die Hand, als Vegeta intervenieren wollte. „Lass mich ausreden! Ich sage das nicht, um dich zu bemitleiden." Vegeta schien nicht überzeugt, blieb aber stumm. „Ich sage das, um dir vor Augen zu führen, dass eure Ausgangslagen völlig verschieden sind – und ihr folglich nicht aus denselben Quellen schöpft."

„Ich bin der Prinz der Saiyajins, Onna", brauste er auf, „jenes Volkes, von dem auch Kakarott, sein Balg und Trunks abstammen. Existierte Vegetasei noch, wäre ich ihr König. Ganz egal, was war oder ist oder sein wird, ich sollte der mächtigste und stärkste Krieger sein, verdammt noch eins!"

Sein Atem ging schwer. Die Anklage richtete sich nicht gegen Bulma, und sie schien ihn zu viel Kraft zu kosten.

„Du hast Recht." Bulma nickte sachte, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und Vegeta senkte geschlagen den Kopf. „Du hast Recht, aber", das Widerwort brachte ihn dazu, sich erneut aufzurichten, „du prangerst den Falschen an. Du glaubst, du seist unwürdig, doch das ist nicht wahr." Vegetas Blick wurde sanft und zugleich unendlich traurig, und Bulma kam nicht mehr umhin, die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken und sein Gesicht zu umfassen. Er wehrte sie nicht ab, sah sie unverwandt an, als warte er auf eine Offenbarung. „Such den Fehler nicht immer bei dir, Vegeta. Das Schicksal war hart zu dir, und doch hast du ihm in deinem unermesslichen Stolz getrotzt. Ich wage nicht, mir auszumalen, was aus Son Goku geworden wäre, hätte er deinen Weg gehen müssen. Ich wage nicht einmal, mir auszumalen, wie du selbst ihn gegangen bist. Aber du", betonte sie beeindruckt, „du hast dich aufgerafft, immer wieder, auch wenn niemand glaubte, du würdest es schaffen, nicht einmal du selbst. Du hast dich an deine Grenzen getrieben und darüber hinaus. Du hast ein Leben aufgebaut, wo keines möglich schien. Und", nun strich sie ihm zärtlich durch die schwarze Mähne, „du hast einen wunderbaren Sohn grossgezogen."

„Trunks ist stark", bestätigte Vegeta. „Stärker als ich."

„Ja." Bulma wusste es besser, als zu widersprechen, wo es nichts zu widersprechen gab. „Du hast ihn gelehrt, stärker zu sein. Du hast ihn gelehrt, zu kämpfen nicht um des Überlebens, sondern um des Kampfes Willen. Du hast ihm die Chance gegeben, die du selbst nie hattest. Und du wirst an ihm mitverfolgen, was hätte sein können."

„Er wird meinem Volk Ehre erweisen", schloss Vegeta stolz, während sein Blick zu einem weit entfernten, längst erloschenen Stern wanderte.

Für einen Moment ergaben sich beide der Stille, bis Vegeta, wenn auch nur halbherzig, schnaubte: „Was für eine sentimentale Scheisse, Onna."

Bulma lachte. „Ach, halt die Klappe, Baka!", zeterte sie und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Oberarm. Bevor sie ihre Hand zurückziehen konnte, ergriff er sie und zog sie an sich. Über seinen Augen lag ein dunkler Schleier, in dem Bulma jene Zuneigung und Dankbarkeit las, die er nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Dann versiegelte er ihre Lippen mit seinen. Er hob sie hoch, schritt durch die Balkontür in sein Zimmer und liess sich mit ihr zusammen aufs Bett sinken. An ihren Lippen spürte Bulma, wie sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen verzogen. Sie löste sich von ihm und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Sag mir, Onna", forderte er daraufhin mit rauchiger Stimme, „wieso weiss ich hier mit dir immer ganz genau, dass ich absolut nichts falsch machen kann?"

Sanft strich sie über seine Wange und flüsterte: „Ich hab's dir doch gesagt, Vegeta. Du machst alles so richtig, wie du kannst. Und das", sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern unter sein Shirt und lächelte verführerisch. „Das kannst du verdammt gut."


End file.
